Bad Boy Bad Girl
by new directions
Summary: A bad boy and a bad girl belong together, don't they? Follow Adrian and Ricky's relationship in a twenty-five sentence one-liner one-shot.


**A/N:** I've seen lots of these around, these one-sentence stories. I decided I'd try one in twenty-five sentences. This is basically just a one-shot about Adrian and Ricky's relationship. The sentences go in no specific order at all, but it'd be nice if you _did_ read the whole thing. And also, please don't review and ask me why I haven't done any Ricky/Amy stories. I've gotten several like that in the past and it just angers me- I don't ship them! If you don't ship Ricky/Adrian and are going to leave negative comments, please avoid reading. Thank you!

**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own The Secret Life of the American Teenager because if I did there is no way in _hell_ Ricky would be going to visit Amy in New York. Bleh.

_Bad Boy Bad Girl_

1. Hold: It was rare that he would hold her the way he was holding her now, "Your dad doesn't deserve to have a daughter like you _anyway_," And when those words rolled off his tongue she wrapped herself in them, because they were rare too.

2. Wrapped: _Being wrapped up together like this is fun_, she would think but never think to tell him; they weren't in-love anyway.

3. Bad: "We're both bad," I would look up at him and he would look down, "That's why you belong with _me_."

4. Baby: Having a baby with Amy wasn't the end of the world, but she _was_ jealous that he spent so much time with her.

5. Therapy: Even after he claimed he'd never go to therapy with her, he still did, "Wasn't my idea, I just went along with it."

6. Love: "I told you I love you," He looked into her eyes as she smiled; "I knew you _loved_ me," She said with emphasis.

7. Pretty: "You're not pretty," He told her as she felt her cheeks turn pink and her eye fill with a tear and her stomach drop, "You're _beautiful_."

8. Betrayal: Betrayal after betrayal after betrayal, "You're back?" And he told her he had never left her in the first place.

9. Sleep: "Let's just sleep together," But she had no idea that he didn't mean sleep in _that _sense, he actually wanted to _sleep_ with her this time.

10. Fun: "This could be fun," She said as she gazed at their interlocked fingers; "Church isn't _fun_," He protested but walked along with her anyway.

11. Woman: "You're at a place where you can be just friends with a woman," She told him and he gulped, because the last thing he wanted to do was be _just friends_ with her.

12. Girlfriend: "Don't talk to my girlfriend," He warned Jack; he was completely serious, too.

13. Sorry: "I'm sorry," He apologetically spoke into the phone, "My day took a weird turn." And hers did too, because she didn't care that he wasn't there with her, she was too busy dancing by her new desk.

14. Crazy: "You make me crazy," She said teasingly as she fed him another chocolate-covered strawberry, her manicured finger stroking his lips, "But I still love you."

15. Game: She was always at the games, but she never noticed him, "Nice baton twirling out-" But he realized he was talking to a wall when she quickly turned the corner to go catch up with her majorette friends.

16. Watch: She loved when he asked her to watch John with him, "This makes _me_ want a baby," And he winked and nodded and mouthed the word _someday_.

17. Please: "I like to please you," And she felt her cheeks flush when he leaned in to kiss her in the midst of the hallway.

18. Miss: He told her he'd continue missing her; what was the point of breaking up then?

19. Fight: They always fought and made-up, but it's been three days and she hasn't returned his called and he's afraid she's moved on; he's even more afraid that he's right.

20. Picnic: He promised himself he'd make it up to her, "I know it's not that romantic but I-" And she didn't let him finish because before he could she was on top of him kissing his neck and his collarbone and his ears and his nose and everywhere else, too.

21. Pull: She would've stood there and pulled Grace Bowman's hair _all day_ if she had to, he was hers and she was sure to make that clear.

22. Rain: It was dark and cold and she _hated_ October, "Just drive me home, _please_," And he agreed, even though she was the last person he wanted in his car; he didn't know ten minutes later he would be making out with her in the rain, holding her against the hood of the car and watching the raindrops explore her face.

23. Hug: She wasn't the hugging kind- she could tell he wasn't either, but all she needed right now was _just that_ and he filled up that empty space perfectly.

24. Used: "I used to watch you at the pep rallies," He shyly admitted to her as she was spread across her couch, him beside her on the floor, "You were one _hot_ majorette."

25. Ring: He had pictured it in his mind perfectly, but when it came time to purchase one he felt himself break into a sweat, pacing around store after store; none of them were perfect enough for her.


End file.
